


Who Knew the King of Hell Could Blush?

by Ivillpunchyouinthethroat



Series: Hellverse [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Hell Fic, King of Hell Ravi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat/pseuds/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat
Summary: Taekwoon ambled in close, enough that Wonsik, to his chagrin, actually leaned back.He was the King of Hell and somehow Taekwoon, his soldier, hisHellhound, was still enough to make him retreat, if only an inch.“What would you do to me…my king.”





	Who Knew the King of Hell Could Blush?

**Author's Note:**

> A short little one shot that's been sitting in my WIPs for more than half a year.

“You called my Lord,” the Hellhound said as he entered Wonsik’s room, the heavy oak door closing behind him silently.

“Yes,” Wonsik said as he looked up from the pile of papers Hakyeon had delivered to his desk earlier that day, still towering despite Wonsik’s attempt at sorting through them all.

He got up with a sigh and a crack of his spine, grimacing as he beckoned the Hellhound closer. When he’d taken up his position he certainly hadn’t imagined that being the King of Hell would require so much paperwork.  

But with a shake of his head he banished the papers to be worried about later, for now his attention was called somewhere else, to the soldier standing before him.

Taekwoon.

He took his time looking over the demon’s features, his pale skin and blonde hair and bottomless dark feline eyes; the way he held himself with the cold assurance of only the most powerful demons in his court. Anyone could take a look at him and know, just _know,_ that Taekwoon was death incarnate, or more specifically, the will of the King of Hell incarnate.

Taekwoon was one of his two Hellhounds after all—Jaehwan being the other—two of his most powerful and definitely most trusted soldiers. They were who Wonsik called upon when he needed enemies assassinated, souls fetched, that kind of thing.

Along with Hakyeon, Taekwoon had been with him since almost the beginning, back when Wonsik had thrown in his lot with the rest of the demon’s vying for kingship when the throne had been left suspiciously vacant by the unforeseen death of the previous king. In the end it was due only due to him and Hakyeon, and then later Jaehwan, that Wonsik now could call himself King.

And speaking of Jaehwan…

Wonsik walked around to the front of his desk leaning against it and waiting until Taekwoon approached him, eyes as neutral and emotionless as always.

“Jaehwan might have mentioned a disagreement you two had during your last assignment?”

Taekwoon’s eyes turned positively icy, soft voice pitching hard in irritation.

“Disagreement is putting it lightly. You specifically told us this retrieval would require stealth _,_ why you felt the need to send _Jaehwan_ as well when I could have collected that handful of souls myself is beyond me. You told us _stealth_ , so I entered the room by shadows, only to have Jaehwan pop up in a blast of smoke in the center of the room and loudly proclaim—and I quote—‘I’m here bitches, it’s time to drag you’re asses to hell,’. And that’s the other issue, he’s picked up entirely too many human mannerisms, why do you always let him spend his time in the world above?”

Leo looked so indignant by the end of his tirade that Wonsik couldn’t help himself, he broke down laughing.

But even amid his laughter he could still feel the air surrounding him turn frigid as Taekwoon’s sucked at the warmth of the room around him; the shadow he cast on Wonsik’s floor wavering as he bristled and let loose the smallest ripple of power.

“Come come now,” Wonsik said in between chuckles, “no sucking out my non-existent soul Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon did nothing but aim a lifted brow dripping in displeasure his way before giving a quiet huff and looking away as his shadow—which had already started growing, tendrils snaking away from the main shape of it—shrank back to size.

“As my king commands _._ ” Taekwoon said, soft voice just an edge away from outright insubordination.

“Such insolence,” Wonsik continued teasing.

Taekwoon’s response was instantaneous, cutting, “Perhaps if you made sure your soldiers could follow simple orders at least _._ ”

“Careful Taekwoon, you’d do well to remember who you’re speaking to,” Wonsik said, although his voice was still light enough to show that he wasn’t displeased, not really.

This time, Taekwoon’s eyebrow raise was of a completely different nature, the look in his eyes something just a bit more playful.

“Or what _?_ ”

Wonsik responded with a raised eyebrow of his own, smirk at the edges of his lips, “I _am_ your King, Hellhound _,_ I could still punish you for your disrespect.”

“But would you?” Taekwoon asked too quickly, eyes lighting up with something like anticipation.

The mood of the air around them changed in an instant at his words, the lines of King and subordinate blurring as Taekwoon stepped closer than was ever appropriate for a soldier.

He ambled in close, enough that Wonsik, to his chagrin, actually leaned back.

He was the King of Hell and somehow Taekwoon, his soldier, his _Hellhound,_ was still enough to make him retreat, if only an inch.

“What would you do to me… _my king.”_

Wonsik swallowed and the sound was audible in the stillness of his room, but before he could so much as think about responding, Taekwoon was already pulling away.

“This game tires me,” the demon said, voice feigning annoyance.

Wonsik swallowed once more, “Game?”

“Yes this game that we have been playing, this dance that you insist on, I am not the most patient of demons _Wonsik._ ”

The blatant disregard of his title had Wonsik almost shivering, heat crawling up his spine in response to the heat he saw in Taekwoon’s normally frosty eyes.

“Why do you still hesitate?” Taekwoon asked, “You _are_ my king and I am your subject, you could order me to your bed if you so wished.”

At Leo’s words some of the heat in Wonsik’s stomach cooled, genuine discomfort written across his features that Taekwoon would even suggest such a thing.

“I do not take that which is not given to me willingly.”

Leo made a soft sound of disagreement, “You are the King of Hell, you take many thing that are not given to you willingly, lives, hearts, _souls,_ yes, those you are especially fond of.”

Wonsik’s response was instantaneous, “Not when it comes to sharing my bed.”

Taekwoon raised a brow, gave the teasing edge of a smirk, “Hmm, whoever would have thought that the king of hell would be so… _courteous_.”

Before Wonsik could respond, Taekwoon was already sauntering in close again, _dangerously_ close, the iciness of his shadows prickling at Wonsik’s skin.

“And if I gave my will then,” the demon asked, eyes hooded and mischievous.

It was Wonsik who leaned in closer this time, the searing heat of his own breath fanning across Taekwoon’s perpetually cold lips as he murmured.

“Well then, that would be a different matter—”

Hakyeon’s clear voice rang across the room and shattered the atmosphere that Taekwoon and Wonsik had built up in an instant.

“Wonsik, we need to discuss some—”

Wonsik jerked back from Taekwoon fast enough to see the surprise on Hakyeon’s face quickly melt into one of the smiles of amusement he pulled whenever he’d caught Hyuk skipping out on his lessons.

“Am I interrupting something,” he asked innocently, even if his eyes held nothing but mirth.

Wonsik could incinerate Hakyeon for his blatant teasing, but even his voice betrayed him, wavery and unsteady as he answered.

“No, no nothing, it was nothing we were just—”

A soft chuckle from Taekwoon had Wonsik turning to him, brows raised high in disbelief.

But Taekwoon just gave a small smile before adding, “Who would have thought that the king of hell could blush as well.”

And with that he turned on his heel, cool and unaffected as ever as he gave a slight nod of recognition to Hakyeon and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

There was silence before Wonsik turned to Hakyeon once more, scowling when he saw the grin his advisor did not even try to hide.

Hakyeon took a breath to speak but Wonsik interrupted.

“I _will_ demote you,” he threatened, but Hakyeon only laughed as he gave an airy wave.

“Oh but poor Wonsikie would be so lost without his brilliant tactician and strategist wouldn’t he?”

“Better yet, I’ll kick you out of hell,” Wonsik retorted as Hakyeon continued laughing, making his way over to sit at Wonsik’s desk.

“Come now,” the advisor said as he settled down, “there are some important things I came to discuss, my teasing can wait I suppose.”

Wonsik grumbled but followed Hakyeon’s lead, reluctantly banishing all thoughts of Taekwoon to the back of his mind as Hakyeon began speaking.

“I have it from a good source that some lesser nobles have begun speaking of treason, not outright of course but….”

Hakyeon continued and Wonsik gave him his undivided attention, once again nothing more than the King of Hell.

***

By the time Hakyeon finished speaking about an hour had passed and it took another half hour for them both to decide what it was exactly they were to do about their problem.

It was by no means a large problem, not yet, not by far. Besides that, Wonsik held his court in _hell_ , by nature, plotting and backstabbing and treason where all things that were to be expected.

Still he supposed, given time what Hakyeon had spoken about could develop into an actual threat, better to deal with it now than let it fester.

Wonsik was still lost in his thoughts when Hakyeon cleared his throat, bringing his attention back to the present and to the way his advisor seemed to linger over his words uncharacteristically.

“Wonsik,” Hakyeon began then hesitated.

Hakyeon never hesitated, at least when it came to matter of court or battle.

“….be careful,” he finally said, then held up a hand at Wonsik’s unvoiced question.

“You are the King of Hell,” he continued, “and Taekwoon…is nothing but a foot soldier—”

Wonsik ignored Hakyeon’s silencing gesture as he felt anger that surprised even him at Taekwoon’s labeling of a mere tool.

“Taekwoon is _not_ just a _foot soldier_ he’s more than half the reason I’m even in this fucking seat _—”_

 _“_ —in the eyes of your court,” Hakyeon finished with a sigh, “In the eyes of your court, he is. And no matter how much you care about him, or how much _I_ do for that matter, if you choose to hold more than a king and subordinate’s relationship with him there are those who would… disapprove and not hesitate to use it as a foothold against you. I taught you well enough to know that Wonsik.”

 It would certainly upset many of the families already throwing their sons and daughters at you,” he added with an unseemly roll of his eyes that he’d never indulge in unless he were in a more private setting, such as he was now.

“Regardless just…just be careful, the both of you.”

And with that Hakyeon gave a slight bow of his head and left the room, leaving Wonsik to his swirling thoughts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....I don't really know what's going to happen with this verse honestly. I do really like the premise though and I more or less have all of the member's places set in it but if anything I think this is going to end up being less a linear story and more a collection of snippets set in this universe. 
> 
> Regardless though, comments are always welcome and hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
